


Stolen Heart

by Noctivaga



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Swap, Alternate Universe - Age Swap, F/M, Gen, Implied Relationships, Reminiscing, Short One Shot, kakasaku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24885658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctivaga/pseuds/Noctivaga
Summary: KakaSaku Age-swap AU Drabble.She stole his heart that day. He could remember it, even years later as he reflects back on how his feelings for her developed over time.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Stolen Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost from my old account DarklingListen on Fanfiction.net. I am in the process of moving all my old fics over so they are all in one spot and so I can go back and review them to see how I have grown and changed over the years.
> 
> Anyway, this is was written after a very long hiatus from writing. So excuse the rusty writing skills I had back in Feb 2015.
> 
> This is an KakaSaku AU drabble with a largely implied relationship that is left up to the reader to interpret.

She stole his heart that day. Kakashi would remember it for the rest of his life, a precious memory that he would fondly revisit every so often, as if it was a cherished photo tucked away in an album.

That day so long ago, he could recall perfectly even now years later.

It was her and him walking along an old beaten brick path. Both of them languid in the summer heat. They were in no particular rush and without a particular destination in mind. A rare occasion where urgent missions and nagging obligations were tomorrow's concern.

Brilliant sunlight had streamed through the thick canopy of leaves that covered the park they were in, dappling the ground and her in shade. Despite the break from the warm rays, his neck had been sticky with sweat, the humidity and cumbersome uniform taxing his comfort. He hadn't wanted to ruin the gentle mood between them, so he had pocketed his hands and kept mum.

Sakura hadn't seem to put out though. Intermittently, she had reach up and brushed back a loose lock of hair that escaped her high ponytail. It had been adorned with a red ribbon tied in a cute bow around the elastic that held it in place. Her thick pink hair was long then, cascading down to the sway of her back.

As they had ambled through the park, they had sometimes stopped to admire a bed of flowers that lined the pathway they were on. All the flowers were vibrant in full bloom. He could detect the floral aroma they gave off mixed with the sweet smell of freshly cut grass. All earth tones that were tinged with her saccharine scent of honey when the wind blew just right.

Once or twice Sakura would sneeze, then delicately wipe at her nose with a finger and a sheepish face.

"Sorry," she had apologized as they stood next to the azaleas. He had thought the coloring of the blossoms complimented her rather fetchingly. Her cheeks had been flushed and the corners of her eyes crinkled in a happy smile she had been wearing since their little detour started. "My seasonal allergies are acting up. Not very fitting for someone of my name, I know."

Kakashi had been charmed. "It's alright. The pollen is said to be bad this year. Maybe you can come up with a cure for it one day."

She laughed and waved a dismissive hand.

"They've gotten pretty close already; it's called allergy medicine Kakashi-kun," she teased. "Besides, my medical research is in toxins and poisons."

A heated blush had warmed his cheeks as he glanced down shyly, scuffing his boot along the faded brick. Thankfully, the redness in his face had been hidden beneath his mask. His embarrassment over being a little foolish around her had been worth it though. Because it had gotten her to laugh that special laugh, one he had secretly liked to think was reserved for him alone.

When Sakura had laughed her eyes glowed like a multifaceted gemstone under shining light, her green eyes a captivating seafoam hue. Her smile had been bright enough to light up the darkest of rooms both then and now. Dainty shoulders shook when she was honestly amused.

At the time, he had been a seventeen-year-old boy on the cusp of manhood. And she had been his senior by four years. A women in full bloom. Where he had still been slightly gangly and more than a little awkward, she had been enchantingly nymph-like and effortlessly graceful.

He had been, admittedly, smitten and wanted her attention desperately back then. A schoolboy crush with the potential to develop into a burning first love.

Inevitably, it had that day. It undeniably had been first love, though it would mature into something gentler and less impulsive later, though no less passionate mind.

Nothing incredibly spectacular happened that day to bring about his epiphany. It had been simple really: a coalescing of years of steady friendship, unwavering acceptance, and slowly building affection. Like a dam holding back a torrent of water that had built up, all that was need was a little something for the wall to give.

Sakura had turned to him that day and smiled softly at him, telling him that she'd always be there should he ever need anything. And that had been it. She had his heart completely, irrevocably.

He'd remember that day always. Because it was the day he realized that no matter how prideful he could be, or how badly he messed up, there was always going to be someone there to offer him a kind smile and accept him without question. And more importantly, there would always be at least one person there to welcome him home, in all the ways that it truly mattered.


End file.
